Talk:Sesame Street Encyclopedia
Actually, I've been kinda thinking... Do we really need an article for this website? It was pretty much a fan-made website that I belive has even gotten some of us on the wiki believing they were true facts (like me), and plus, it was even made by an unreliable contributer. Wattamack4 22:34, March 4, 2010 (UTC)Alex :!! You've got the wrong guy. Sesame Street Encyclopedia was made by Warrick, a friend and a much-treasured wiki contributor. :Sesame Encyclopedia and Warrick's other site about international Sesame shows were extremely helpful when we started Muppet Wiki. Warrick and Thijs used the best information that they had at the time, and they had lots of information about characters that the rest of us hadn't even heard of. We've improved on their info now, but that's what a wiki is for -- we've had 100 people working on this site for 4+ years, so obviously we've learned more than Warrick and Thijs knew at the time. :So -- a little respect for our friend, please. :) He's a great guy, and this was a great site. -- Danny (talk) 22:43, March 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, I didn't mean the person who made the website; I meant the person who made the article about the website. Sorry for the confusion. But I was just a bit un-sure since it was a fan-site and the article was made by a repeadtly blocked user. My apologies. Wattamack4 22:45, March 4, 2010 (UTC)Alex :::Also, I agree, it was a good site. I only discovered it in June 2006, one month before it was shut down, and when I saw that message about it getting shut down, I was really dissapointed. Luckily, however, the way-back machine will still let us get to the site, but, as always, it doesn't include all of the images. -_- :::Oh, and apologies to Warrik and Thijs if I offended any of you guys by accident in one of my previous messages. Wattamack4 22:48, March 4, 2010 (UTC)Alex ::::Also, one quick question: Since we have an article for the site, would it be alright if I noted on the page for "How Now Brown" being called "How Now Brown Cow" on the site (and a few other pages, if neccessary)? Wattamack4 22:50, March 4, 2010 (UTC)Alex :::::Oh, sorry! I misunderstood your original question. When we block a contributor as a returning vandal, I know that we usually delete everything they've done. In the case of Marsupilamifan, he actually did make some useful things -- this page being one. I don't think we need to go through and eradicate everything he's done, unless it's obviously a bad page. :::::I don't think we need to mention the "How Now Brown" thing. I know that he's a particularly special character for you, but I think you've covered him in a very thorough way on his page. I don't think he needs more attention on other pages on the wiki. -- Danny (talk) 23:00, March 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I mostly just get these kinds of ideas from other pages that might have something similar (like Little Chrissy), although I honestly try and keep these kinds of notes on solo character pages and not spread it to other pages when not even needed. Most of it is also official stuff like albums, VHS, online material etc, but if there's a fan-site that has an official article on this site, I might usually ask first. Nevermind though, I guess the page is fine as it is. Wattamack4 23:06, March 4, 2010 (UTC)Alex